


Strawberry Kisses

by bl00dy_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Implied Smut but nothing happens, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, Strangers to Lovers, for once, lovers to strangers, mentions of seungjin, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dy_skz/pseuds/bl00dy_skz
Summary: Jisung loves Hyunjin & his kisses.





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this, fun
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Han Jisung loves Hwang Hyunjin.

There was something always there since the very first day they met. They both could feel it. It was at their local super market, in the evening. Jisung was looking for fruits, to make smoothies with his friends, Felix and Minho. He makes it to where the strawberries were located, seeing there was only one case left. As he reaches out to grab them, another hand does it at the same time.

As their hands touch, Jisung could feel a slight tingle, making him jerk his hand back and look at the person.

His breathe hitches as he stares at the taller male. _Fuck_, wasn’t he breathtaking. He was tall, for one, and he has this pretty little mole right under his eye. Jisung’s eyes travel down, just a bit, and wow, didn’t his lips look soft.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there” the taller male says, pouting a little. Okay wow, he has a nice voice too, and that fucking pout.

“I-I, uh, no, _no_, you’re fine! I didn’t see you either” the words tumble out of his mouth. He gives the other an embarrassed smile.

Hyunjin looks down at the strawberries, “Were you going to get them? You can have them, I can wait another day.”

Jisung looks at the strawberries and then back at the other male, “No, it’s fine! You go ahead and get them.” He shows the other his smile. The other hums out as he looks at Jisung again.

“How about, I pay and we split them?” he suggest.

“Wait, you don’t have to pay! I will” Jisung says, making small hand movements.

Hyunjin smiles at him, “I insist.” Jisung stares at him before his let’s out a small huff.

“Okay, that’s fine.”

Hyunjin grabs the strawberries and Jisung follows him to the cash register. After they pay for their things, they head out of the store together. Both males turn to each other and smile.

Hyunjin pulls out of the strawberries and takes an extra baggy and splits them. He holds out the bag and says, “Here you go... erm?” His eyebrow raises.

“Jisung,” he smiles, “Han Jisung.” He takes the bag from the other.

“There you go, Jisung. I’m Hyunjin by the way. Hwang Hyunjin” he says, returning a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

For the next few months, they meet up at the store twice a week. They would take turns on who buys the strawberries and then they’ll split them. On weekends, they would hang out at each other’s houses or do other things just to hang out with the other.

———————

Six months. That’s how long the two have known each other. They have made a good bit of memories with the other during this time. Like going to a few fairs, eating out, taking a walk through the town, etc. You could say the two got a long _really_ well.

Also during this time, both of them have catch feelings for one another. They were too scared to tell the other because they didn’t want to mess up on their friendship. Both males treasure what they have together.

One of them decided they would finally make a move today. That being Hyunjin.

The two were sitting on Jisung’s couch, watching a movie. Well, Jisung was watching the movie while Hyunjin was watching Jisung. Hyunjin’s arm was wrapped around the younger males waist and Jisung was resting his head on the others shoulder. He was pretty comfy.

Hyunjin reaches out for the remote and pauses the movie. Jisung turns his head to Hyunjin, a pout on his face. “Why’d you pause it?”

Hyunjin sighs out and turns his body, facing the other. Jisung copies these movements.

“I wanted to tell you something... _important_.” Jisung raises his eyebrow then nods his head, telling the other to go on. “Since the day I met you, I’ve always felt something, like sparks. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while... I was scared to, but I knew I needed to let this out soon or it’d eat me up,” Hyunjin sucks in a breath.

Jisung was staring at him with slightly widen eyes.

“I, Hwang Hyunjin, like you, Han Jisung” he says. Jisung’s eyes widen more and his lips part.

He could feel tears threaten to spill and he chokes out a, “_Really_?”

Hyunjin chuckles lightly at the other as he nods his head. “Yes, really.”

“Oh my god... I-I like you too and I’ve felt the same way! I was so scared of rejection” the younger explains. The two smile at each other. Jisung’s heart skips a beat while looking at the other. He thought the male in front of him was the prettiest person on this planet.

“Can I ask you favor?” Hyunjin says, breaking the small silence.

“Yeah, of course.”

Hyunjin smiles shyly and asks, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, _please_ do.”

Hyunjin pulls him closer, closing the gape in between them. As their lips met, Jisung melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around the elders neck and Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist. The oldest lays back, bringing Jisung with him, never breaking the kiss once. Jisung could taste a faint flavor of strawberries on Hyunjin’s plump lips as they kissed.

That day, he made strawberries his favorite fruit, because it made him think of his favorite person.

———————

A year has passed since they’ve met and they have been a couple for five months. They had promised each other that they’ll take things slow, they didn’t want to rush. Both of them thought taking things too fast would harm their relationship and they didn’t want that.

Becoming a couple made the two even closer, if possible. Their friends were beyond happy for them. Hyunjin’s friends, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Woojin, congratulated them. While Jisung’s friends, Minho, Felix, Changbin, and Chan, said “finally” because the squirrel like boy never shut up about the taller male. Jisung became a blushing mess when Chan told Hyunjin this.

Currently, they were on their way to Hyunjin’s, just leaving the super market after buying strawberries.

As they start to pass by a park, Hyunjin stops them. Jisung raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the other. “What is it?” he asks.

Hyunjin smiles and grabs ahold of his boyfriend’s hand, “I want to show you something before we get to my house, doll.”

“Oh, okay!” Jisung says, showing the other his heart shaped smile. Hyunjin melts at the sight.

The taller male drags Jisung through the park and down a pathway. Jisung would let out small giggles when Hyunjin would walk a little too fast and he couldn’t keep up.

They walk a little bit slower as they approach a small closed off area. Hyunjin continues to pull him along. As they walk closer to a tree, Jisung could see a blanket and a basket laid out on the ground. Hanging on the tree were small lanterns.

Jisung squeezes on Hyunjin’s hand as he looks at it all. His lips part in shock and his heart swells with _love_. “This is so pretty baby” Jisung says in awe.

“Not as pretty as you, doll” Hyunjin comments. Jisung looks at him and smiles. “Let’s go eat, yeah?”

Jisung nods, “Yeah.” They walk over to the blanket and sit down.

The next few minutes was filled with eating, talking, laughing, etc. They were enjoying each other’s company. Jisung grabs a strawberry and looks at his lovely boyfriend. “Say ‘ah’!” he says and giggles.

Hyunjin smiles and opens his mouth. Jisung push the strawberry forward and Hyunjin eats it. Jisung giggles again as he watches the older.

“Give me a kiss” Jisung says as he puckers his lips. Hyunjin shakes his head and moves forward, connecting their lips together. Jisung taste strawberries, like he does every time. He smiles into the kiss.

They pull away a couple seconds later and rest their foreheads against each other. “Hey Jisung?”

“Yeah Jinnie?”

Hyunjin leans back and stares into the others eyes. “I love you.”

Jisung’s eyes widen as he stares back at the other. “Say it again” he breathes out.

Hyunjin giggles, “I love you.”

Jisung throws his arms around the others neck and tackles him to the ground. He leaves kisses all over the oldest face, both giggling in between them. He pulls away and looks at the older, a grin on his face.

“I love you too” he breathes out. Hyunjin smiles and pulls him down to share a kiss again. Both of them pour all the emotion they can into the kiss.

They finish and pack away their things some time later. The two walk to Hyunjin’s house hand in hand with big smiles on their faces and love in their hearts. Every other minute Hyunjin would say ‘I love you’ and Jisung would giggle and say it back. Wow, weren’t they in love.

That night, Hyunjin became Jisung’s first love and the first to take away his innocence.

———————

Another year has gone by. They have know each other for almost two years and have been dating for a year and six months, today.

On their one year anniversary, they bought a small apartment together. They thought it was the best idea ever, _at the time_. Oh how they were excited to finally live with each other and get to spend more time with one another. They felt like the happiest people on the planet.

A month after they moved in with each other, they had got themselves jobs. Jisung works at a small café from twelve pm to four pm while Hyunjin works from seven pm to elven pm. They did these hours so then can spend time together in the morning and have a couple hours in between their shifts for a small dinner together. Everything was going so well, Jisung could die happy at any moment.

Until recently.

A little over a month ago, things started to become... _off_. Mainly with Hyunjin.

Did I mention how Han Jisung loves Hwang Hyunjin?

Jisung _still_ loves Hyunjin, even though he rarely says “I love you” back. Jisung _still_ loves Hyunjin, even though he comes home late sometimes and sleeps on the couch. He leaves poor Jisung alone. Jisung _still_ loves Hyunjin, _even though_ the older will come home with a hickey that he knows wasn’t caused by him. Han Jisung _still_ loves Hwang Hyunjin.

For the past couple weeks, Jisung has put the blame on himself.

Maybe he wasn’t good enough. He probably he hasn’t showed Hyunjin how much he really means to him, he has thought this a couple times. Jisung started to judge himself and he has planted in his mind that if he were Hyunjin, he would cheat on himself too. He thinks he deserves this.

What Jisung _didn’t_ love, that actually broke his heart, was coming home, walking to their bedroom, and see Hyunjin slowly packing up things. His own things.

“Jinnie?” he says, in a small, weak voice.

Hyunjin stops what he’s doing and looks in Jisung’s direct. “Oh, you’re home earlier.”

Jisung slowly nods, “They let me out early... what are you doing?”

“Packing my stuff.”

Jisung’s grip on his bag tightens and he can feel his heart _sink_. “W-Why?”

Hyunjin sighs out, “I’m moving out Jisung.”

Jisung could feel himself slowly breaking. “But... but _why_? Is it me? Am I not good enough? I-Is that why you’re, you’re cheating?” he says, his voice breaking at the end, tears threatening to spill.

“No Jisung, _I’m_ not good enough for _you_” Hyunjin says, frowning a little.

Jisung has his fist balled up and he was shaking his head a little. A few tears have escaped. “Please J-Jinnie, don’t leave me” his voice is small and cracking. “Please, I love you.”

The next few words that slip from Hyunjin’s pretty lips, is something he dreaded to hear and never wanted too. “Jisung-ah, I don’t love you anymore.”

Full on sobs escape the younger males lips and they quiver. He drops his bag and brings his hands up to his face covering it. His sobs get slightly muffled by his hands. He waits until he calms down just a little and looks back up at Hyunjin, “Who is i-it?”

Hyunjin looks away as he answers, “It’s Seungmin.” Jisung nods and bites down on his lip, trying to suppress a sob but failing miserably. Even though Hyunjin is the one hurting him, he wants the older to comfort him and tell him everything will be alright, that it’s just a dream. Hyunjin sighs out again, “I’m packing the rest of my stuff.”

Jisung watches the older for the next few minutes. His heart breaks a little more as he hears Hyunjin zip up his suit cases. He follows behind Hyunjin as he walks into the living room. Before the other could put his shoes on, Jisung stops him. “Wait!”

Hyunjin turns around to look at him, “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you for two favors?” Jisung asks, trying not to cry again. Hyunjin nods his head. “First one, can you please say I love you back? One more time?”

“Jisung-“

Jisung cuts him off, “Please, one more time?... I love you.”

Hyunjin sighs and gives him a small, sad smile, “I love you too, doll.” Jisung bites down on his lip.

“L-Last one, can I... can I have one more kiss? Please?” Jisung asks. The younger really does love them.

Hyunjin nods, “Yeah.”

The older pulls Jisung closer by his hips and Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. Slowly, the two lean in, to share one last kiss. The second their lips touch, tears flow down Jisung’s cheeks again. Like always, Jisung could taste a bit of strawberry. This makes him cry a little harder.

Hyunjin pulls away and takes a step back from Jisung. Jisung quickly wipes his eyes, then looks at Hyunjin. “Goodbye, Jisung” the older says as he picks up his belongings.

Jisung feels like he can’t breathe and he barely chokes out, “Goodbye Hyunjin.”

Jisung _still_ loves Hyunjin as he walks out the door, shutting it while never looking back.

An empty feeling consumes Jisung and he falls to his knees, covering his face. He let’s out sobs that were louder than the ones from before. Hyunjin left him, taking what was left of his heart.

Jisung knows he’ll never be able to see a strawberry in the same way again. He definitely knows that he’ll really miss Hyunjin’s strawberry kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
